A Summer's Night Rain
by Tsuya-Chan
Summary: When Naruto is used to make Sasuke jealous by Sakura, he falls into depression. Will a new girl heal his heart? NaruOC SasuSaku And many more.
1. Heartbreak and Ramen

Tsuya: Hi there, this is my first fic on here! I decided to do a Naruto x OC, just because he's so loveable! We'll have commentors from Naruto coming in. Today, is Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Naruto: - pops in -

Tsuya: HAIIII! The star of our story!

Naruto: O.o;;;;;;; Um... Hi?

Tsuya: BE ENTHUSIASTIC! I'M NOT PAYING YOU RAMEN FOR NOTHING! Wait, you didn't hear that... - sweatdrop -Nope. That never happened... Heh.. heh...

Sasuke & Sakura: - pop in, say at the same time - Poor girl, paying the idiot ramen...

Tsuya & Naruto: HEYYYYYYYYYY!

Tsuya: Anyways... GAARA! Do the disclaimer... for a cookie...

Gaara: - jumps in -Someone said cookie?

Gaara: Tsuya-Chan does not own Naruto. She wishes she did, because she has no life, and must write measly fanfics...

Tsuya: HEY!

----------------------------------

" Sakura- Chan… You mean ?" ." I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't really love you…. I just wanted to get Sasuke jealous… and it worked... I'm sorry." Naruto's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. _You're such a goofball Naruto… No one could ever love you…**I thought Sakura-Chan really liked me… I liked her… **Naruto, you know she was after Sasuke…._ Naruto sat in a tree, tears streaming out of his brilliant blue eyes, watching everyone in their happy couples. Sasuke and Sakura were happily chatting on a bench, and Sasuke swooped over Sakura, kissing her. Naruto picked up a Styrofoam cup, and crumpled it. _Damn it! How can Sasuke get a sweet girl like her, when he's a jerk!… _He tossed the cup aside, and ran into the ramen shop. " Uh…. One of everything…". Naruto sat at a table, waiting for his order to be filled.

" Um… Can I please sit here? ". A girl about Naruto's age was standing there. She had cinnamon brown coloured hair, with dark red streaks in it, falling to her shoulders. She had a ninja headband that she wore like him, and was wearing a black T shirt, and a pair of camouflage jeans. She had purple-blue eyes, and had a small backpack in her arms." Uh… Sure I guess..." The girl smiled." What's got you down? "" Oh.. Just a girl."" I see." The ramen arrived at their table, and Naruto was shocked at the girl's choice." One of everything too? My, I have some competition" The girl smirked while she said this comment." Bet a _girl_ can beat you "." No way! I'm the ultimate ramen eater!"" Let's test that theory! " The two nodded their heads and began to scarf down ramen as quickly as they could. They ordered more, until they were full." I ate 28 bowls! Beat that!"" Heh. I ate 32." Naruto's jaw dropped." 32? ". " Yup. " Naruto would have passed out with shock, if he hadn't reminded himself. " That'll be 8000 yen "Naruto checked his pockets. _Oh.. shit…. I'm broke…_" Don't worry, it's on me." The girl smoothly handed the ramen man enough money to pay for both of them. She did a peace sign, and said" See you around ". " Waiit! " Naruto stood up, but the girl was gone." Darn… I don't even know her name…" The ramen man just smiled, as Naruto walked through the doors, searching for the girl. He looked everywhere for about an hour, but saw no glimpse of her. Finally, tired and defeated, he ran back home, tired out of his mind.

----------------------------

Tsuya: Well, hope you like it! Review, or I'll make Gaara wear a pink dress! And then, he'll hunt you down...

Gaara: - twitches -Don't... Even... Try... It...

Tsuya: EEP! - hides -

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke: REVIEW TO SAVE TSUYA!


	2. Froggy Pyjamas amd Chakra Training

Tsuya: Hello all! I managed to escape the thousand hells Gaara put me through for saying I'd make him wear a pink dress. (dodges kunai thrown at her for reminder of idea) Very sorry about the long wait and all… And, our two guests today are… Gai-sensei and Lee.

Lee: (pops in) Hello authoress! My beautiful-

Tsuya: (duct tapes his mouth) Yuck. I thought you liked Sakura.

Lee: (rips off duct tape) AUTHORESS! WHY DO YOU ELUDE ME SO?

Tsuya: Uhh… O.o Yeah…Whatever…

Lee: YOSH! I must stay youthful for my lovely authoress!

Tsuya: (groans) SAAKKUUUURRRRAAAAAAAAA!

Sakura: (is heard giggling in the background) Ah, love potions, the best thing there is.

Gai: (appears out of nowhere) LEE! We must continue our youthful training!

Lee: YOSH! (runs around like a madman, and flexes his "muscles" to show off)

Gai: (thumbs up) Okay Lee, take them off!

Lee: (takes off pants, runs around in squirrel underwear)

Tsuya & Sakura: (WTF EW faces)

Gai: (slaps forehead) The weights… Not the pants, Lee.

Lee: Well… I'm still youthful enough to do the disclaimer. Tsuya-Chan does not own Naruto, because if she did, me and her would be-

Tsuya: Ew. NO.

---------

Naruto woke up, yawning and stretching his arms. He uncovered himself, shuffling around in his frog pyjamas, and looked over at the clock on the little night table in his apartment. "Oh. It's 7 am." A long pause was obvious, as Naruto's relaxed expression turned into panic. "AHHH! IT'S 7 AM! EXAM! 10 MINUTES!" Naruto yelled, picking up his clothes, changing in panic as he heated his instant ramen. Gulping down 6 bowls, he grabbed the sandal he had almost lost, and ran out the door. Naruto made it to the field in record time.

Standing on the field, he recognized his two teammates. Sakura, as usual, was flirting with Sasuke. But, the thing that had changed about Sasuke struck him the most. Usually emotionless and arrogant, Sasuke had become kinder towards Sakura, and Sakura had confessed her love. Sasuke of course, turned her down at first, until… Sakura used him to get Sasuke jealous. Naruto had heard the whole thing when Sakura told the truth to him. Now, Sasuke and Sakura were a happy couple. Just like in the past, he was lonely yet again. Even Hinata has shunned him for Kiba, who proved to be more of her kind. Tears were about to form in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them. He kept his grin, hiding what he really felt on the inside. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" He waved to them as he stood by them. "Naruto baka, you're late." Sasuke told him coldly. "Don't tell me you're picking up Kakashi's habits!" Sakura added, reverting her attention, and chatting with Sasuke again. Naruto kept grinning, as he saw his sensei appear. "Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Kakashi immediately countered. "But, I have a reason. You see, I- " Sasuke rolled his eyes. " Let me guess. You helped an old lady cross the street, or maybe you moved an old man's lawn. Or, how about, you had to battle enemy ninja. Those excuses are old." Kakashi shook his head. " Say hello to your new teammate."

A girl, 12 years old, popped out from behind Kakashi. Naruto recognized her immediately as the girl that he had met from the ramen shop. She had the same shoulder length dark brown hair, adorned with light red natural streaks. Her eyes were a deep violet, and her smile was a sight to see, the type of smile that made Naruto feel warm inside. She wore her ninja headband around her neck now, and her outfit was composed of a black T-shirt, grey cargo pants, black sandals, and grey fingerless gloves. " Nice to meet you all. My name is Amaya." She waved, smiling. Sakura immediately fumed. _So…I'll have some competition…_Sakura thought. "Hello Amaya-chan! It's very nice to meet you too. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said, trying her best to sound sweet and kind. Naruto excitedly grinned, this time, meaning his smile. "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. A new teammate! Awesome!" Sasuke made a little "Hn" sound. Sakura pointed to Sasuke. "That's Sasuke Uchiha, well, Sasuke-kun. He doesn't like talking unless he has to." Amaya nodded. "I guess so. I know a few people who don't like talking too much."

Amaya P.O.V.

So, Kakashi introduced me, and I looked around at my teammates. Well, first, I noticed the cute boy from the ramen shop. His name was Naruto. He was grinning the same way as when I had challenged him to the ramen eating contest. He sounded pretty cool; I could tell his attitude was carefree, and maybe even a bit idiotic. The girl, Sakura, looked pretty pissed off that I was there, but I guess she'll be nice when she gets to know me. Hmm… Is she the girl that Naruto was talking about? And that Sasuke guy, I could tell he wanted trouble. From his stuck up attitude, I knew he was a loner, but hey, his choice. So, Kakashi started explaining our next exercise, and Naruto was daydreaming. Sakura was flirting with Sasuke, and Kakashi didn't even notice. I nudged Naruto slightly to wake him up, and Sakura and Sasuke were paying attention to Kakashi again.

End P.O.V.

"Huh?" Naruto spluttered out, but Amaya shushed him. "Pay attention!" She whispered to him, and he nodded. Kakashi had made the explanation short and sweet. The group was to walk up a tree to a certain point, by focusing the chakra in the soles of their feet. Naruto volunteered to go first, bouncing as he started climbing up the tree. He started well, but soon, lost his concentration, and fell onto the ground. Brushing himself off, he grumbled back over to the rest of them, but still was confident enough to try again later. Then, it was Sasuke's turn.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Naruto baka fell asleep again during instructions. I actually would have kicked him for the heck of it, but Amaya got to him first. She nudged him, and he woke up. Sakura wouldn't shut up. I mean, okay, so we're dating, but she doesn't need to pester me constantly. That new girl looked…interesting. I wonder if she had any better chakra control then we did. Of course, if someone got to the top of that tree first, it was going to be me.

End P.O.V.

Sasuke began to walk up the tree, focusing as hard as he could. Maybe, a little bit too hard. Kakashi looked up from reading his book. Everyone heard Sasuke thump onto the ground, and winced in unison. He had gotten the highest up so far, but had also had the highest fall. Kakashi explained that each of them could take a tree, after watching Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura looked determined, and started to walk slowly, but steadily up the tree. Naruto started to compete with Sasuke to see who could go faster, and they both started running up the tree. Shortly after, both fell. Amaya was focusing well, not giving it too much effort, as she didn't want to tire herself. "So, all the chakra in our feet?" Kakashi nodded, hearing her yell. "Hey, I'm not even trying, and I'm doing it." Kakashi looked up at her. "So, you're not focusing your chakra?" Amaya shook her head. "Nope. I mean, it's just like… It's there." Kakashi thought it over for a second. _This girl must have a naturally large chakra capacity…Maybe something even rivaling that of a Biju…_

-----------------

Tsuya: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I need 6 reviews again to continue, but, I am very sorry for the long wait. Arigatou to all reviewers!

Lee: SAKURA-CHAN! MY DELICATE FLOWER!

Sakura: (runs away) EEEEEPP! Sasuke-kun, HELP!

Sasuke: (picks Sakura up bridal style and runs away with her)

Gai: LEE! We must continue our youthful training!

Lee: YES SENSEI!

Gai: (hugs Lee)

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Tsuya: Please... Review to make them shut up... (covers head with pillow in vain)


	3. Author's Note

Sorry everyone about the wait between chapters! I've been busy with homework, and honestly the stories have lost their spark. I have 22 chapters written for the ItachiOC fic, and only 3 for this one, sadly. I'm in progress with a Death Note fanfic, which is much better than both my previous ones combined, so if you convince me, I will continue the stories!

Please excuse my horrible lateness and busy schedule,

Tsuya-Chan.


End file.
